A bill, statement or invoice is commonly received in paper form through the mail system. To make a payment, a payment section on the bill is typically filled in by hand and returned to the biller by mail. Alternatively a bill may be paid using a telephone payment system allowing payment by credit card, or other pre-arranged payment method.
A bill may also be paid by giving the biller authority to directly debit a bank account for the full due amount on the due date.
Bill payment is also possible using an online bill payment system on the Internet, utilizing a conventional screen- and keyboard-based computer system and Internet browser software.